


On One Condition

by severity_softly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Light D/s, M/M, Smut, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a special request for Severus. Severus counters with one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> For the lupin_snape Trading Places Challenge, based on osmalic's GORGEOUS art Oh What Fun. (http://lupin-snape.livejournal.com/1090556.html--NWS!) Betaed by innerslytherin. Also, I blame the tone entirely on that collar! GUH! (Originally published in 2008... on Valentine's Day. Aww. :3)

Severus looked seriously at Remus and Remus wasn't exactly sure what to expect. There were many, _many_ possibilities that could arise from Remus' request. There was the possibility that Severus was going to mock him. Yes, Remus was rather expecting that one the most. He had been expecting Severus to just walk away the most until Severus had fixed him with that gaze. And now all there was to do was wait for Severus to speak, which seemed to to be taking ages.

"This is-- what is this?" Severus finally asked, not looking up from the package Remus had laid before him.

"It... it is what it is." Remus shrugged and shifted uncomfortably, hoping to God Severus wasn't going to ask him to explain. Remus didn't even know why he liked it. He just did.

Severus let the satiny fabric slide between his fingers, his eyes critical and expression impassive. "Fair enough." He lifted his eyes and leveled a lofty gaze at Remus. "One condition."

"Anything." The trembling word was out of Remus' lips quickly.

There was another pause, this one longer, and Remus had the half mad idea that Severus might be toying with him... but he wouldn't do that, would he? Not after they'd been together this long. Not when Severus knew how difficult it had been for him to ask in the first place. Remus wondered if he ought to speak, but found his heart lodged firmly in his throat.

"Wait here," Severus said after the silence had grown deafening.

Remus did as he was told and waited as Severus disappeared, and when Severus returned a few moments later, Remus' eyebrows rose a fraction at what Severus had retrieved.

"If I'm wearing that, you will wear this. And... you will do as you're told." 

Severus held up a thick leather dog collar and Remus swallowed, anxious desire sweeping through him at the finality of the second half of Severus' request. "I don't underst--"

"And I don't understand yours, so we're even, but... I'm willing."

"Yes. I'll do it," Remus blurted, then crossed the room, snatched the collar and gave Severus a hungry kiss. 

Severus pulled away and gave Remus a look. "Put it on and I'll be back." And Severus disappeared again.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Remus could tell by the way Severus had allowed the silken black robes to flutter to the ground, while he stood with his back to Remus, that he liked it. A tiny part of him, at least. Remus hadn't been Severus' lover for this long not to see the subtle gleam in his eyes, or not know that there was a way that Severus liked to show off that was only for him. Severus liked feeling desired almost as much as Remus desired him, and if Remus hadn't known by the dramatic reveal of blood red corset, stockings and tiny kickers, he would have known by the way Severus only stood there for a moment, head turned over his shoulder, but not looking directly at Remus, and allowed Remus to enjoy the view.

Remus' throat went dry and he fingered his collar for a moment; Severus turned around and planted himself on the desk. "No fidgeting."

Remus dropped his hand. "Do you like it?"

Severus shook his head once, a response meant to silence Remus, rather than deny pleasure, and Remus understood. They didn't have to talk about this. He understood. He liked the way the leather felt against his neck, how _possessed_ he felt that Severus was being demanding in their play for once. He liked it when, a moment later, Severus called him "pet," ordered him to take off his shirt and crawl to him, then lifted his legs so that the evidence of his desire popped over the top of his knickers.

"Thank you," Remus breathed.

"Take them off." Remus started to reach forward for Severus' knickers when three additional words stopped him short. "With your teeth."

Remus expelled a breath as though he'd be struck, but his cock throbbed with the desire that jolted through him at that, then, trembling, he leaned forward, nosed the crease between Severus' thigh and groin, and took the edge of Severus' knickers in his teeth. Severus reached down, his hand hovering just over the back of Remus' head for a moment, then closed his fingers around the back of Remus' collar. It was then that Remus bit down and yanked until fabric tore and Severus' cock sprang free.

Severus gasped, Remus' collar going slightly tight for a moment as Severus panted, then shifted toward Remus on the edge of the desk, and when he finally managed to croak, "Good pet," Remus lapped at him greedily to prove that he was.


End file.
